List of episodes of Soviet Ronalds Unleashed
These are episodes of the RMDH Channel show Soviet Ronalds Unleashed. Season 1 Pilot: "The Insanity Returns!" Summary: Ronald McDonald and his posse go throw a party in the spirit of insanity. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald. King Dedede, Grimace, Wario, and Shy Guy. Episode 1: "Ronald McDonald Hell Grand Tour" Summary: Ronald shows the newest Soviet Ronald members around Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Donkey Kong, Metal Mario, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Predaking. Episode 2: "Crush the Colonel!" Summary: Ronald's eternal foe comes to disrupt the peace in RMDH, so Ronald and his pals go to stop him. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 3: "Kaiju Crazy" Summary: A pair of giant monsters visit RMDH to hang out with the Soviet Ronalds, while trying not to cause destruction. 1st appearance of Knifehead, Leatherback, and Otachi. Episode 4: "Date Night is INSANE Night" Summary: Ronald prepares for a big date with his crush, Princess Celestia, but the Colonel has other plans for them. 1st appearance of Celestia. Episode 5: "Grimace's Adventure" Summary: Grimace ventures out of RMDH to get a swell McDonalds recipe. Episode 6: "Yoshi Comes To Visit!" Summary: Ronald McDonald's good friend Yoshi and his epic team of mercenaries visit Ronald McDonald Hell. 1st appearance of Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis. Episode 7: "A Super Swell Day!" Summary: Ronald visits Drewland to have a super swell time with Drew Pickles and his swell men. 1st appearance of Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch. Episode 8: "Robotnik Returns" Summary: An old enemy returns to Ronald McDonald Hell, and convinces the Soviet Ronalds that he's changed. Is he telling the truth? Guest appearance by Dr. Robotnik. Episode 9: "To Catch a Pedo" Summary: Pedo Bear is harassing the younger residents of Ronald McDonald Hell, so Ronald must stop him before it escalades too far. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 10: "A Day Without Ran (or Ruu!)" Summary: The Colonel dares Ronald to go without a day of saying "Ran Ran Ruu". It proves to be challenging for the poor clown. Episode 11: "Sweetie Belle Joins The Soviet Ronalds!" Summary: Rarity's little sister arrives and is recruited as the youngest Soviet Ronalds member yet. This catches Pedo Bear's fancy. 1st appearance of Sweetie Belle. Episode 12: "Finding Food" Summary: When Colonel Sanders steals their burgers and bananas, Wario and Donkey Kong must go on a quest to get them back. Episode 13: "INSANELY Bad Luck!" Summary: Ronald is concerned because it's Friday the 13th, so the Soviet Ronalds must calm him down. Episode 14: "Mega McRoll of Insane Swellness" Summary: Ronald plans on making the greatest McRoll video in the history of Ronald McDonald Hell, but the Colonel tries to ruin it. Episode 15: "Japan Hijinks" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go back to Japan for a swell time. Guest appearance by Godzilla, Gamera, and several anime characters. Episode 16: "Metal Mario's Pharmacy" Summary: Metal Mario opens a pharmacy in Ronald McDonald Hell, where he sells different drugs to the residents. This catches the attention of his buddies Stanley the Troll and Rabbit. 1st appearance of Stanley and Rabbit. Episode 17: "Have Burger, Will Travel! Summary: Ronald goes on a quest to get an ancient burger recipe before the Colonel can. Episode 18: "Plenty of Ponies!" Summary: Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Sweetie Belle are under threat by Brony Drew Pickles, so Ronald must protect them at all costs. 1st appearance of Brony Drew. Episode 18: "The Uninvited Guests" Summary: Elmo and his moronic friends arrive in RMDH to cause trouble, but (of course) are stopped by the Soviet Ronalds. First appearance of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 19: "Grimaces Galore" Summary: Grimace finds a cloning machine and makes trillions of clones! Ronald must find a way to stop the process before there are too many Grimaces. Episode 20: "The Most INSANE Battle Ever!" Summary: The Colonel plans an all-out attack on RMDH, so the Soviet Ronalds prepare to take him out.This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: "Job for a Clown" Summary: Ronald prepares to create a swell show for his many fans, but the Colonel tries to foil it. Episode 22: "Return of Billy Mays" Summary: Ronald uses his INSANE powers to resurrect the world's most awesome pitchmen. Guest appearance by Billy Mays. Episode 23: "Mighty Megs" Summary: The leader of the Decepticons drops by RMDH. But will he cause trouble or not? 1st appearance of Megatron. Episode 24: "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ran Ran Ruu!" Summary: Sweetie Belle and her buddies seek help from Ronald in getting their Cutie Marks. Guest appearance by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. Episode 25: "The Super INSANE Bowl!" Summary: The Colonel challenges Ronald to the most INSANE game of football ever! With half-time performed by Pinkie Pie & the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the Colonel hiring some of Ronald's foes, it's a pretty swell game. Episode 26: "Keep Calm and McRoll On" Summary: Ronald tries to cash in on the success of the "Keep Calm" meme. Episode 27: "Nightmare in RMDH" Summary: Ronald tells everyone the story on how the nefarious Nightmare Moon invaded Ronald McDonald Hell. Guest appearance by Nightmare Moon. Episode 28: "Commanding Catastrophe!" Summary: When Ronald leaves to go to a Barney Bunch meeting, he puts King Dedede in charge until he gets back. As you may have guess, things get out of control. Episode 29: "The SKODWARDE Society Strikes! Summary: When the SKODEWARDE Society plan an attack on RMDH, The Soviet Ronalds seek help from Princess Luna (who use to be a member of the Society when she was Nightmare Moon) in stopping them. 1st appearance of Luna and the SKODWARDE Society. Episode 30: "Love is in the Insanity" Summary: Ronald and Celestia plan a swell time together on Valentines Day, but are in constant pursuit by the Colonel. This is the series 1st holiday special. Episode 31: "ROBBLE ROBBLE ROBBLE!!! Summary: An old friend of Ronald drops by RMDH. 1st appearance of the Hamburglar, Episode 32: "Knifehead's Rampage" Summary: When the Colonel tricks Knifehead by saying that the Soviet Ronalds don't want him anymore, the Kaiju goes on a destructive rampage through RMDH. Now the Soviet Ronalds must stop the Colonel and get Knifehead back to normal again before RMDH is reduced to rubble. Episode 33: "Sweetie Belle and Grimace's SMASHING Adventure!" Summary: Sweetie Belle and Grimace go on a swell adventure to find some Happy Meal toys, and are joined by the legendary explorer himself. 1st appearance of Nigel Thornberry. Episode 34: "20% INSANE!" Summary: The fastest pony ever drops by RMDH fro some Happy Meals. 1st appearance of Rainbow Dash. Episode 35: "Hamburglar's Brony Brawl" Summary: The Hamburglar starts acting hostile to Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Sweetie Belle because of his mixed feelings about My Little Pony, so Ronald must convince him to snap out of it. Episode 36: "Lean, Mean, Insanity" Summary: Ronald starts a workout section in order to get Wario and Donkey Kong fit. Needless to say, it doesn't work. Episode 37: "Lotsa Lyra!" Summary: A unicorn pony comes to RMDH to find some human culture, and eventually joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Lyra Heartstrings. Episode 38: "Equestria Clown" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds take their 1st trip to the magical land of Equestria. There, all kinds of swell, insane nonsense happens. Episode 39: "Colonel Sanders Hell Part 1" Summary: When Ronald and his buddies return to RMDH after visiting Equestria, they find the place taken over by Colonel Sanders and with some of the Soviet Ronald members captured. Part 1 of the Season 2 finale. Episode 40: "Colonel Sanders Hell Part 2" Summary: Sweetie Belle (who was one of the Soviet Ronald members captured) manages to escape and finds Ronald. There, they figure out a way to defeat the Colonel, rescue the captured members, and reclaim RMDH. Part 2 of the Season 2 Finale. Season 3 Episode 41: "Mega INSANE Magic Duel!" Summary: Trixie comes to Ronald McDonald Hell to boast on how much of an awesome magician she is, then challenges Ronald and Twilight to a magic duel. 1st appearance of Trixie. Episode 42: "Banned from McDonalds" Summary: Ronald bans the Colonel from McDonalds as a prank, but he takes it a little too seriously. Episode 43: "Gearing up for the Movie!" Summary: Ronald and his pals get ready for a big motion picture! This episode ties in with the movie. Episode 44: "Ronald's Party Hut" Summary: Ronald decides to make a place to party and have a good time. Once he does, he tries to find a DJ and a bartender in time for the grand opening. And he does! 1st appearance of Vinyl Scratch and Surfshack Tito. Episode 45: "A Trip to Yoshi's Island" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go to Yoshi's Island to visit the Soviet Yoshis, but the Colonel isn't far behind. Episode 46: "Chaotic Insanity!" Summary: One of Ronald's old foes drops by RMDH for some Happy Meals. 1st appearance of Discord. Episode 47: "I'm Related to WHO?!" Summary: Ronald decides to learn about his family tree when rumors spread that he is actually related to Princess Cadance! He then travels to the Crystal Empire to see if it's true. Guest appearance by Cadance and Shining Armor. Episode 48: "She'll Molest Ya!" Summary: Ronald goes to hang out with Celestia, but is unaware that it's her rapist doppelganger in disguise! Now Ronald must escape before she can rape him. Guest appearance by Molestia. Episode 49: "Ronald & Discord's Chaotically INSANE Adventure!" Summary: When the Colonel takes all the Happy Meals (and kidnaps Sweetie Belle!), Ronald must team up with Discord in order to get them back. Episode 50: "Pedo Playplace" Summary: Pedo Bear sets up a Playplace similar to the one at McDonalds and tries to lure the Cutie Mark Crusaders to it. Thankfully, Ronald stops him from getting the young ponies. Episode 51: "Ronald & Discord's Mario Party Marathon" Summary: Ronald and Discord decide to play a marathon of the game that is notorious for destroying friendships. Episode 52: "Meet the Early Bird" Summary: One of Ronald's oldest friends arrives in RMDH. 1st appearance of Birdie the Early Bird. Episode 53: "Easter Egg Insanity!" Summary: Easter arrives in Ronald McDonald Hell, so the Soviet Ronalds go on an INSANE Easter Egg hunt. Episode 54: "The End of Ronald McDonald?" Summary: When Ronald is severely injured after one of his battles with the Colonel, his friends must find a way to rejuvenate him. Episode 55: "Friend or Foe?" Summary: Colonel Sanders comes to Ronald McDonald Hell insisting he's turned over a new leaf. But is he telling the truth? Episode 56: "Castaway Clown" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds end up on a tropical island following a terrible shipwreck. Now they must find a way to get back home. Episode 57: "Ronald Retires (Or Does He?)" Summary: Rumors spread that Ronald is retiring from commanding the Soviet Ronalds. However, these turn out to be not true. Episode 58: "Insane Jam" Summary: The Colonel challenges Ronald to the most INSANE game of basketball ever, and hires some intergalactic aliens to do the job! This episode parodies Space Jam and guest appearance by the Monstars. Episode 59: "Restaurant Mascots Unite!" Summary: Some of Ronald's eternal foes team up with The Colonel to take down Ronald. 1st appearance of Burger King and Wendy. Episode 60: "My Big Fat Insane Wedding" Summary: Ronald and the Soviet Ronalds are invited to the next big Royal Wedding in Canterlot, but it is soon interrupted when the Colonel teams up with Queen Chrysalis in order to take down Ronald and his group! Can the Soviet Ronalds stop them and save Canterlot? This is the Season 3 Finale and 1st appearance of Chrysalis. Season 4 Episode 61: "Pranky Cranky" Summary: DK's father joins the Soviet Ronalds and starts pranking the Colonel. 1st appearance of Cranky Kong. Episode 62: "It's Mr. Gus!" Summary: Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard joins the Soviet Ronalds along with his pal. 1st appearance of Mr. Gus and Uncle Grandpa. Episode 63: "My Mustache!" Summary: Nigel Thornberry invites the world's most SMASHING serpent to join up. 1st appearance of Steven Magnet. Episode 64: "RMDH: Rarity Edition" Summary: Rarity drops by RMDH to visit her little sister, so the Soviet Ronalds must get the place ready to meet her standards. Guest appearance by Rarity. Episode 65: "Revenge of the Pedo" Summary: After having his plans falter so many times, Pedo Bear tries his chance at getting Sweetie Belle, only to be stopped by Ronald and Rarity! Episode 66: "Scientists Unite!" Summary: Two scientists join the Soviet Ronalds and show off their latest inventions. 1st appearance of Jimmy Neutron and Dexter. Episode 67: "Public Speaker Ronald" Summary: For Career Day at school, Sweetie Belle and the Cutie Mark Crusaders agree to get Ronald to speak at their schoolhouse. Guest appearance By Cheerilee. Episode 68: "A Will of Iron" Summary: The world's manliest minotaur joins the Soviet Ronalds and sets up a gym in RMDH. Everyone (except Wario and DK) signs up. 1st appearance of Iron Will. Episode 69: "Swellness in Ronald McDonald Hell" Summary: The Colonel picks a bad time to arrive in RMDH as Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch arrive for a swell time! Episode 70: "The Stare of Doom!" Summary: When Weegee arrives in RMDH and begins terrifying everyone, Ronald teams up with Fluttershy to stop him from causing too much trouble. Guest appearance by Weegee and Fluttershy. Episode 71: "Griffons a Plenty" Summary: A griffin starts acting rude to the Soviet Ronalds, causing Ronald to step in (and the griffin's secret fear of clowns to set in!). Guest appearance by Gilda. Episode 72: "Going To See Godzilla!" Summary: When the new Godzilla movie arrives, the Soviet Ronalds make a rush to the theater to see it! Guest appearance by Godzilla. Episode 73: "Wanting to Go See Godzilla!" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to join the Soviet Ronalds in watching Godzilla, but Rarity won't let her due to the film's graphic nature and PG-13 rating. So Sweetie Belle tries to sneek off with the Soviet Ronalds while her older sister isn't noticing so she can see monster epicness. Episode 74: "Crystal Colonel" Summary: Colonel Sanders attempts to build a KFC in the Crystal Empire, but the Soviet Ronalds and crystal ponies plan on stopping him. Episode 75: "Game On!" Summary: Princess Luna presents Ronald and his friends with an all new video game opportunity! The game is so INSANELY epic that even the Colonel buys it! This episode ties in with the game. Episode 76: "Welcome to Ronald Land!" Summary: Ronald opens up a amusement park in RMDH, and invites everyone to come with him, but the Colonel tries to intervene. Episode 77: "Yoshi's Return" Summary: Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis return to RMDH after a long absence, but Colonel Sanders will not allow it. Return of Yoshi and the Soviet Yoshis. Episode 78: "Grimace Kart 8" Summary: The latest entry in Grimace's kart racing games is released, and to celebrate, Grimace invites everyone to try out the anti-gravity equipped vehicles. This episode is a parody of Mario Kart 8. Episode 79: "Shadows of Ronald McDonald Hell Part 1" Summary: The Colonel takes the perfect opportunity to seize RMDH by teaming up with not only Queen Chrysalis again, but the dreadful King Sombra as well! Part 1 of the Season 4 Finale and guest appearance by King Sombra. Episode 80: "Shadows of Ronald McDonald Hell Part 2" Summary: With RMDH taken over by the Colonel, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra, Ronald and the Soviet Ronalds travel to the Crystal Empire for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's help, the Elements of Harmony, and (of course) Ronald's sheer Insanity to reclaim RMDH. Part 2 of the Season 4 finale. Season 5 Episode 81: "Time for the Doctor!" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds welcome a time traveling pony who has the mannerisms of the Doctor. 1st apperance of Dr. Whooves. Episode 82: '"Neverending INSANITY" 'Summary: When Ronald reads a story to Sweetie Belle, the 2 are transported into the book and a swell adventure ensures! This episode parodies ''The Neverending Story. Episode 83: '''"Panty and Stocking with Ronald McDonald" Summary: Two hot chicks who are in the Soviet Yoshis visit RMDH to hang out with Ronald, but catch the attention of Colonel Sanders. Guest appearance of Panty and Stocking. Episode 84: "Going to See Transformers!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds go to the theaters again, this time to see Transformers: Age of Extinction! Guest appearance by Optimus Prime. Episode 85: "Radda and Fluffy" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds welcome a rock monster and a fluffy pony into their ranks. 1st appearance of Schnitzel and Fluffle Puff. Episode 86: "Return of the King" Summary: The Burger King comes to disrupt the peace in RMDH, but Ronald will not allow that. Episode 87: "The Movie Fun has been Doubled!" Summary: The King abducts Sweetie Belle on her birthday, which sparks the Soviet Ronalds into action. This episode ties in with the movie sequel. Episode 88: "Patriotic Clown" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds begin celebrating America's birthday by watching Michael Bay movies, setting off fireworks, and eating burgers! Episode 89: "This Bear is Hungry!" Summary: A manly bear and his living testicle visit the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Bear and Hungry. Episode 90: "Do a Barrel Roll!" Summary: A badass space pilot is welcomed into the Soviet Ronalds and impresses Ronald by doing what he does best. 1st appearance of Peppy Hare. Episode 91: "McFamily Matters" Summary: Ronald gets an unexpected visit from his nephew. 1st appearance of Toad. Episode 92: "Soviet Ronalds Anniversary Celebration!" ' Summary: It is the 3 year anniversary of the formation of the Soviet Ronalds, so they have an INSANE celebration! This episode coincides with the Soviet Ronalds' anniversary special. Episode 93: '"A Double Order of Trouble" Summary: Colonel Sanders and the Burger King team up to take on the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 94: "DonaldCon" Summary: Upon visiting Botcon, Bronycon, and Comic Con, Ronald decides to create a convention dedicated to McDonalds and his Insanity videos. Episode 95: "Birthday Clown" Summary: Pinkie Pie and the others plan something special for Ronald's birthday. Episode 96: "The Come(hemoha cum)back!" Summary: Drew Pickles and his posse return to RMDH for more swellness. Episode 97: "Insanity Forever: Part 1" Summary: Ronald McDonald Hell is in turmoil when the evil Tirek makes his grand entrance. 1st appearance of Tirek and Part 1 of the Series Finale. Episode 98: "Insanity Forever: Part 2" Summary: Tirek takes away the Soviet Ronalds' powers, so Ronald and Princess Celestia must do the unthinkable and team up with 2 mortal foes. Part 2 of the Series Finale. Episode 99: "Insanity Forever: Part 3" Summary: Can Ronald, Celestia, the Colonel, and the King go to rescue the remaining Soviet Ronald members and defeat Tirek? Part 3 of the Series Finale. Episode 100: "Insanity Forever: Part 4" Summary: With Tirek defeated, and Colonel Sanders and the Burger King return to their old ways, The Soviet Ronalds celebrate 100 episodes of INSANITY! This is the final episode of Soviet Ronalds Unleashed. Tune in for the premire of the next series: Soviet Ronalds Unchained! Category:TV Shows Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Swell Category:Insanity Category:List of Episodes